Enobaria Rook - 'Savage'
by braders101
Summary: At present I am one of the Final Seven, but every victor has a History, mine being one of the most famous in all Panem. I am 'the savage'. My life is currently owed to Mrs Everdeen, but my journey of survival began when I volunteered as tribute to the 62nd Hunger Games, 13 year prior to my Quarter Quell.
1. The Beginning

**Enobaria Rook – Savage. **

**District Two**

The sun started to come up over the nut. I watched as workers started their shift in our District Two mountain. Reaping day tomorrow, and today is the day our academy declares the winners for this year volunteers. Being only 16, I chances that I am going to be chosen is slim, having 18 year olds who are in their last year of eligibility who will probably be given that honour. I know I can win these games. I have trained everyday since I was 6 years old, ever since District Two Victor Lyme won. I knew I wanted to volunteer and bring such honour to the District.

When I first enrolled to the academy, it was drilled into me that the Capitol are the greatest thing to have ever happened, that they have given us this opportunity to bring such pride and food to our family and citizens of Two, and that we should not only make us here in District Two proud, but make the fans of the capitol proud. We are running favourites in the games, having produced the most victors in the most recent years, over taking the old capitol favourites District One, who won most of the games by having good looks.

I started walking to the academy, which is hidden away. Although the capitol is more then aware of the training school, we still had to hide away our building from view, it is still classed as an illegality in the treaty of treason rules. I am pretty sure the only reason the president has allowed it, is because of the relationship we provide here in Two.

Entering the gymnasium, I was actually surprised to see most of us had already arrived, I thought I had arrived quite early, and this revelation had left me quite amused, being that no one is normally here until at least 11am. I looked at my watch and let out a small snicker. 6.02am.

I started to do some weight training, thinking that being as I am here, I might as well get myself to good use. Our trainers had directed us to get here for 10am.  
Time ticks by, and more and more of us gather round, waiting for our trainers to arrive. At 10am on the dot the door finally opens in 3 men and 3 women walk in, all looking stony faced. It wasn't really a surprise when the two mentors this year also comes follows so they could get a good look at who has been chosen for them this year. What was surprising was that Lyme was this years Mentor, having not done it for the last 5 years, since she brought home Victor Cassio, who took over the role.

"Welcome, Welcome", called out our head Trainer Bonnica Chalk called, ushering us together for attention. "Your mentors this year, give a round of applause for Victor Lyme and Victor Brutus".

There was a small applause, but quick, for everyone was anticipating whom would be declared the new tributes.

"There have been some serious conflict this year, having so many of you who are now at the edge of eligibility, but after some several meetings and debates, we have come to a decision".

"For the male tribute, this year we have chosen Marc- Jared Glassius".

A roar of anger filled the room, but Marc got up all the same and did a bow to the group, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Settle down", roared Bonnica from the front. "For the remaining trainee's, do not think that your time has been wasted, we have a fine programme here in District two, and you will be assigned to a trainer to talk about your position and future here in District Two. Moving on, the female tribute that we have chosen this year, is Lucia Carez".

This time instead of shouts of anger, it was a outcry of disappointment. I shrugged, it was never like I had ever expected it to be me.  
Everyone dispersed, but I stayed and walked over to the sword place. I started training against the dummies, which were more then in need of renewal, this one hanging by barely a thread. I glanced over and saw that Lyme was looking at me with interest. I frowned and let out a little smile, to which she returned before leaving the building.

**Reaping**

The day of the reaping finally come. Reaping in all districts are a big deal, but in the career districts it is celebrated as a holiday. District two is not as rich as those of District One and Four. We are the only career district to have a poor village, which is known in all districts as the seam. Although ours is not as big as other districts, probably helped by the Victor packages, we get frequently.

I am lucky to say I am not from the seam, but that doesn't make me wealthy either. I don't live in town like most from the academy, and my Father works hard for our money. I have never took a particular interest in my father, or what he does for a living, all I know is he goes to work in the Nut. My mother is the peacekeeper force, located in another district. As a common rule, Peacekeepers are not entitled to a family, when she was offered the job, she dumped us. I have not seen or heard from her in 7 years.

Everything was festive today with banners and balloons and excitement in the streets. I scowl, I have never really understood the excitement of sending at least one of our citizens to death, if not two each year, but in District two, everyone is buzzing. I am pretty sure it is because of the propaganda that is forced into us from an early age, we all know what it is, but we all accept it all the same.

Arriving in the district square with my father, who also seemed equally upbeat about being here.

"I can't believe you haven't even given me a slight hint of who is going to volunteer this year", he groaned, yet with a smile.

Rolling my eyes. "It would be more exciting for you if it was a surprise Father", I grinned back.

"Do you ever think you will be given the honour of representing us in the Games?".

I smiled. "I think I have a fair chance. There aren't many of my age, so when I turn 18, theres not much competition. Unless they give it to someone younger that year... but I promise, I will do my best to get there".

I checked in with a peacekeeper, one that seemed less overjoyed about the reaping. He must have been one from the capitol itself, we get loads more brought in during the reaping, just in case. Bit pointless if you ask me.

I got into my category, along with the other 16 year olds. Most were chatting between them, but I wasn't very friendly with any of them, spending my time in the training centre rather then at school, and even there, I don't have any friends.

The mayor got onto the stage, and read out the treaty of treason. He gave it his all, waves, smiles and just personal glee for his district. He read out the list of tributes, a fair amount and then introduced the two mentors this year.

We haven't won the games for 5 years now, having lost twice to District Four, Once to District One and Once to Districts 5 and 6, who both simply outlasted our tributes by dumb luck.

Our escort was welcomed to the stage. An excited Man called Ravio Visage who has been our escort for 3 years now, after Lucius Mink retired his post. Ravio called out how excited he was, and how he knew with the last 3 years being such close calls for District 2, that we are sure winners for the 62nd Hunger Games.

"Lets call our mighty warriors shall we. Lets start with the boys", he called out to the crowd.

"Lucas Stone", he called out. A 13 year old made his way up to the stage with no qualms knowing his saviour would soon be taking his place.

"And now with the girls... Lucia Carez".

There was a muffle as Lucia made her way up the stage. Looks like there is not going to be a volunteer for the girls this year, a girl commented next to me. My eyes squinted. There has to be a volunteer. District two will look weak if we send out the reaped tribute. A smile formed up my lips. If a volunteer calls up, the reaped tribute is automatically relieved from duty. There is nothing that tribute can do about it, but pass over the right of being a tribute.

"Now. Any Volunteers for the boys", Ravio called out. Within the second a hand shots up, "I volunteer".

Marc makes his way to the stage and hand shakes Lucas who went back to his original slot.

"Well well well", Ravio gushed. "Nice arms young sir...Now, tell us your name".

"I am Marc-Jared Glassius, your future victor".

"Wonderful... Now. Any Volunteers for the girls".

I gulped, but couldn't resist. Nobody else went for it, so I knew I had limited time.

I shot out of my place and yelled as loud as I could. "I VOLUNTEER".

A wave of gasps filled the air. The trainers mouths dropped from the back, and I could see Bonnica giving me the death stare.

"YOU CAN'T", yelled Lucia from the stage, as I began to ascend the steps.

"Of course I can. You were reaped. I volunteer to take your place. That's the rules right?", I asked the escort.

"Oh Honey. You wanted to compete?", a seemly crestfallen escort chimed in. I could tell he would much rather take Lucia then me. He huffed. "That is the rules. A reaped tribute is to be relieved of their duty if a willing volunteer is available. You can return to your section".

"But I Volunteer me", argued Lucia."I would have done if I wasn't reaped".

Ravio pursed his lips. "Personally, I would take this as fate, you clearly was not destined to compete", he turned his back to her, and Lucia made her way of the stage swearing and hollaring on her departure.

"Now. Young lady, what is your name...", he said addressing me.

I smirked. "My Name is Enobaria Rook. And I am going to be the next Victor for District Two".

I glanced over to the Victors. Lyme was giving me a interested look, but not one of disapproval. Brutus however was shaking his head.

….

I was lead into the Justice building, which was probably the most glamourous building in District Two. The peacekeepers took me down a corridors and was told to enter a room, I guessed this is where my hour for visitors start. Not that many people will come to see me go.

The first to visit was of course my Father. He had a look of pride upon his face, which I could only smile at. "Why didn't you tell me you was going to volunteer", he laughed as he entered the room.

"I didn't know myself father. It came more as a surprise to me to be honest".

He looked confused. "They academy didn't choose you?".

"No. The girl who was reaped was supposed to volunteer, but as she couldn't I decided that I would".

His face fell. Fear replaced the pride. "Don't worry dad. Nobody is going to hurt you".

"You have gone against the District. They aren't going to be very forgiving Eno".

I grunted and shrugged. "Look, just keep a low profile until I return okay?".

My father grimace and I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him.

"well", he mumbled, "what if you don't make it back?".

I looked into his eyes, and I could see the fear behind them. "Then you flee. But not a second before though. If I make it back, we will be as good as royalty".

The door opened and the peacekeeper told me time was up.

"I get one hour", I questioned.

The peacekeeper laughed. "You have other guests Miss Rook.

My father hugged me one last time before he left, and the door slammed behind him. It was only 2 minutes before Bonnica barged in, nearly taking the door of the hinges, in my own opinion.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE", she shouted at me. I sat down and remained calm, before allowing a smile form across my lips. "You should know who I am. I have been at the academy for years. But in case that your tiny brain has forgotten, my name is Enobaria Rook. This years tribute", I replied steadily.

Bonnica looked like she had been repeatedly slapped across the face.

"You stupid little girl. I know who you are. I have seen you, watched you. You think you are ready? You think you can win these games. You would have never been picked by the programme, your pathetic. Your just a lame loss to our district".

I raise my left eyebrow and stand up to look her in the face. "When I win. And I return back to District two. I am going to rip your throat out with my bare teeth".

Bonnica took a step back, her eyes slight with fear, but said no more, before making her swift exit.

I laughed to myself and sat back in my seat. I wasn't expecting anyone else, but sure enough I found myself having another visiter. Surprisingly enough it was the parents of Lucia Carez".

I was half expecting more vile spill of words when I realised what they want, but was amused when they gave their thanks for saving their daughter from a sure death.

"You didn't think your daughter was strong enough?", I laughed.

Her mother frowned. "Not that she wasn't strong or good enough no... she is a very talented girl. But the odds are against all contenders. We never want to lose her".

"Well I am glad to take her place, and I hope I have your full support when I get in the arena. A nice sponsor gift wouldn't go a miss".

They gave each other an awkward glance before the father spoke. "I am sure we can manage something".

I didn't have any more visitors after that, and I was finally left to my own devices. I started to imagine what the other tributes were going to be like, and how I would go about killing them. I knew I had great skill with a sword, but my hand to hand combat is probably my most prominent. I could easily kill with my own bare hands.

My thoughts adjusted on Marc. Being in the same academy as him I knew he also favoured a sword, and was notably more skilled then myself using it too. He would probably be the hardest to kill when it come down to it.

The peacekeepers opened the door, and I was greeted by Ravio, my escort.

"Enobaria Rook, time to get going to the capitol. Are you excited".

I smiled. "Bursting", I replied sarcastically. It seemed however wasted on Ravio who seemed delighted. "You will just burst in the capitol, so many people for you too meet, all those officials, and being from district two, you have the privilege of being most watched, being favourites and all. I can't wait to show you the food. Oh the food. You won't believe it".

We picked up Marc on the way. I gave him a tired look, and nodded to Ravio and Marc instantly understood and rolled his eyes. See, even though District Two is famous for its alliance with the Capitol, there is no doubt that even we, find the eccentricities of the capitol citizen the most underdesirable.

"I am pretty sure I will put my foot down his throat before we even make it too the capitol", he whispered to me as we trailed behind him, while he rampered on about the greatness the capitol provides.

"Ha!. I doubt he will even make it to the train with me", I replied smartly.

We rode in the car in silence, before Marc asked the undoubtable coming question. "So Enobaria, what made you do it?".

I raised my eyebrow and pretended to play stupid. "Do what?", I asked in a mock innocence voice.

He laughed. "Don't play me. You volunteered for Lucia, you know the rules. You shouldn't have done that?".

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "You know what, this district is so prissy perfect. I think sometimes that there is more excitement in something less organised. The audience reaction to my volunteering won't go unnoticed by those watching. They will know that I wasn't supposed to be on that stage. Besides District Two would be seen as weak if nobody volunteered. We haven't failed to provide one for the last 20 years. I don't think we should start now".

Marc nodded in agreement. I know what you mean. But Bonnica come to visit me you know. She told me that you won't last past day 2, that she has paid of the game makers to make sure of it.

The smile slid of my face momentarily, before I realised that I was playing to exactly what Marc wanted from me. I forced it back. "Bonnica has no influence. If she openly admitted about training they would have no choice but to arrest her. Besides, I know how to put up a grand good fight, so let the Game- makers try".

Our escort Ravio was humming away to himself, obviously pretending that he couldn't hear such an illegal conversation. But as soon as there was a gap in the conversation decided to jump right in.

"You will meet your Mentors on the train. This year it is Victor Brutus, no surprise there, I think he has been mentor every year since he won? And Victor Lyme. Oh I do love Lyme, and am thrilled that she is back on the mentor panel, I put in the recommendation myself. Victor Cassio is a great young lad and everthing, but all he seemed to be doing was getting his tributes killed.

I frowned as he said it. "Didn't you say district two has been close for the title for years... at the reaping.

Ravio clucked like a duck, as if my questioning him was simply the rudest thing he has ever encountered in his whole life. "Yes Miss Rook. They have. But they just so happen to be Victor Brutus's tributes".

Marc frowned. "Last year both tributes from 2, got down to the final 4? And it was our boy that killed our girl, disgrace if you ask me!... It seems Cassio did an okay job to me".

Ravio rolled his eyes. "Yes Yes, whatever".

"Do you know who are our individual mentors yet?".

Ravio pouted. "No, I don't think they have even decided themselves yet. I am sure they will very soon though. Very efficient they are here in two. They like to get started as soon as possible. Not like they did in District Six. Oh they were useless. Though having said that, I finally got my grand promotion, and they went and got a bloody Victor. I couldn't believe it. Miranda Coop my successor will never let me forget it either".

I started to drown out his ramblings in the end. I really couldn't care about his precious position. He has district Two now, so his chances of getting a victor is enormous.

We pulled up at the train and of course we were greeted by various reporters and photographers, who had travelled in from the capitol desperate to gain the first glance at the amazing new tributes. I scowled, all this attention. I would have thought this would have started when we arrived at the capitol, but we haven't even left the capitol yet.

Our escort seemed to be relishing the attention, even if no one was really interested in him.

Marc waved at the cameras and tried to give off some strong looking expression, but I couldn't help but laugh, which was undoubtedly caught on camera, but I didn't mind, its the impression I give in the capitol on stage with Caesar that really matters. Not all this riff raff.

We finally got on the train and ushered into our own private quarters by Ravio. I will call you in 1 hour. Be ready. We will have lunch on the train, we should arrive in the capitol in about 5 hours, just make sure you have a shower or something, and get changed into something nicer provided for you.

Rude, I thought. Shutting the door behind him. There was a sofa provided and a bowl of berries, and a television, which was already on showing an interview of last years winner from District four.


	2. Train

**The train **

I sat for about 15 minutes watching as Mikel talked about different tactics about how to win the arena, and how for him personally, shying away in the alliance, and being the less most likely to come forward in a vicious attack, is easily the best thing to do.

I grunted as I turned off the TV. The boy won by sheer dump luck if you ask me, I thought to myself. I took of the hideous clothes and had a wash, I really couldn't be assed to have a shower, there will be plenty of time to do that when I arrive in the capitol.

I looked at the clothes that were provided for me, and was quite relieved that they were seemingly normal clothes, white t-shirt and either a skirt or trousers. I opted for the trousers, never being much of a fan of having my legs out. It could have been worse, I could have been dressed up like the eccentrics of the capitol. That would have been really devastating for my imagine.

I sat down on the sofa and watched as we pulled out of the gates that surrounded district two. We were quite a big district, however, most of us worked and lived in the apartments by the Nut. There were however some who lives in the outskirts, and I could see tiny cottages, near the fences. Guards were situated around with guns, but it was clear that they were there to protect the people of district two, rather then keep them from escaping, which led me to wonder what is out in the wilderness of Panem.

I watched as countryside past by, when finally I decided to get up and head down to the dining cart Ravio pointed too before pushing me into my room. I entered and saw that Marc was still yet to arrive, but to be honest I really didn't care much about him, for me to live he will have to die anyways, though if I am honest, I wish that I won't have to be the one to have to do it. We are a talented district after all.

Ravio looked up. "Enobaria, very prompt, thats great news... I shall just go get Marc and your mentors and we shall start lunch", and swiftly exited the room.

Avoxes missed no time in starting to bring out the lunch. I found the armchair and sat down as I waited for the others.

Marc comes several seconds later. "hey", he greeted me a with a smile. I nodded my reply as he sat down next to me.

"I wonder what the other tributes are going to be like", he frowned.

A grin formed on my lips. "Worried are you?".

He shot me an angry look. "No! Merely intrigued".

"I am sure we will watch the reaping when we arrive in the capitol".

The door slid open and Ravio returned in tow with Brutus and Lyme, who didn't even look at us as they sat down ready for lunch.

I looked at Marc who also seemed to notice. He shrugged and got up to join them.

"Are you not coming Enobaria", gestured Lyme, finally addressing me to the empty seat. I got up and made my way over.

Brutus, who was already stuffing a jacket potato into his mouth, spoke with his mouthful, to the obvious disgust to our escort. "Welcome to capitol food. One of you will probably be eating this way for the rest of your lives, so get accustomed".

Lyme pursed her lips, and gently started eating some stew.

"Okay", boomed Brutus. "This is how it is going to work. I will be mentoring Marc, and Lyme will take Enobaria. You will be trained mostly together. You have been together in the academy for years, so it is safe to say that you don't have much secrets from each other, however, there will be times when we take you away separately. Although skills are not a secret, tactics and role playing is vital, and you never want your partner to outshine you. Undoubtedly it will happen somehow, but at least you can't say they stole your thunder because they knew what you was going to do... you both okay with that?".

We both agreed.

Brutus looked me up and down and grunted. "So. What's your deal. Think your good enough for the games that you took away the best thing to happen to that academy in years?".

I raised my left eyebrow and grinned. "The best?... Well I guess I will just have to prove that wrong won't I?".

Lyme laughed. "Brutus is just mad because he wanted to mentor her and is now stuck with Marc".

Marc looked embarrass, but never said anything none the less.

Brutus slammed his fist down. "Damn Lyme, just make me look like a mug in front of the tributes".

Lyme rolled her eyes. "I only confirmed what they were thinking, you wasn't exactly inconspicuous".

Lyme turning her attention from a red faced Brutus. "So, what are your skills Enobaria, I saw you were good with a sword".

I smiled. "I've never really been really noticed at the academy, but I suppose there are so many of us, that I tend to blend in with the crowd"...

"Thats not surprising", interrupted Brutus. "If you can't get yourself noticed, your not good enough".

I rolled my eyes. "BUT... I guess thats because I never allowed anyone to notice me, I wasn't planning on volunteering until I was eighteen, by then I would have been more then satisfactory".

"HA!", boomed Brutus, "not according to Bonnica".

"Yes, well when I win, Bonnica won't be around to give any more judgement on skill".

Brutus laughed. "Says who?".

"ME! I have promised her on my return I will rip her throat out with my own teeth".

I smiled to show my perfectly white teeth, the front being quite sharper then most others.

Brutus, who had so far been a dickhead, looked at me intrigued. "I see. Well, I hope for your sake, if you do win, you carry out your little threat".

"Lyme, how long have you been a victor?", I asked curiously. I already knew all about Brutus's win, who basically slaughtered the whole career team on day two, before hunting down the others single handed and slaughtering them one by one. Most kills ever in history by killing 18 out of 24.

A smile formed upon Lyme's Lips. I won one year before Brutus. My games were never really remembered, being outshone by Brutus, but people never forget I was the first mentor to bring a tribute home, exactly one year after winning my own games.

"How did you win?", I asked trying to wreck my brain.

"I won with my skill in hand to hand combat, and by using maces.

Brutus laughed. "You had great fun with those Maces, they way you used them".

Lymes eyes went cold. "Yes. Fun".

"I cannot wait til the games start. I look forward to seeing what you can do Enobaria. At the reaping I was a little disappointed with your volunteer, espeically when I had reaped someone so promising. But you seem feirce, and I am sure you will put on a great show".

I huffed. "You guys realise I didn't actually volunteer to step on anyones toes right?". I addressed everyone.

Marc smiled, I had already explained this to him, but still he listened intently, probably to see if I was going to sell the same story.

"District two hasn't had a reaped tribute in over a decade. It would have made us look weak if she went".

Lyme pursed her lips. "But that's only a slight hiccup Enobaria. Thats nothing that couldn't have been fixed, during training, with scores and the interview".

I scowl, I admit, I hadn't really considered that at the time. "But first impressions are important, it still would have showed. People would have been questioning if she actually wanted to be there or not".

"You still stole her spot Enobaria. You have more hatred in the district then any tribute has ever known. I am not saying your not worthy of winning, but if you do win, I think there will need to be a lot of grovelling".

I chocked on the juice I was drinking. "Grovelling? You have got to be kidding. If I win they can all kiss my bloody ass. I would have shown them that I was victorious and they will respect me".

Brutus slammed down his fist, again. But this time with delight. "Damn right sweetheart, they will respect you".

"You know Enobaria, I didn't volunteer, and I still won", Lyme chimed in.

I looked up surprised. "You were reaped?".

Lyme nodded. I was 15, and although I was trained by the academy, I wasn't ready. The chosen girl who was supposed to take my place panicked and the reaping, and didn't call up. I found out when I come back that she was referred to the peacekeeper team in district 12".

I grimaced. "what a punishment. Sending them to 12".

"Was you scared by the arena?".

Lyme smiled slightly. "My arena was a village, with loads of little cottages. There was plenty of places to hide, but of course I had the careers, and we just hunted down the others. Took us 10 days. I did my part like any career would".

There was something about Lyme's voice that was tormenting, it was like she hated talking about her games and all the glory that came with it. I shook it off, as Ravio announced we will be arriving in the capitol in less then 2 hours".

….

We arrived shortly at the capitol, and found we were told by Ravio that we were the third tributes to arrive, behind District one and three. This news didn't surprise me, and to be quite honest I could care less. We were taken to our district floor, which unsurprisingly was the second.

Marc however, scoff arrogantly. "So your saying the worst district in the whole of panem gets the penthouse?", referring to District twelve.

Ravio, who merely shrugged. "It's not that special up there. Don't you worry", though this didn't seem to ease Marc's annoyance, who sat there with a stony face. I didn't really understand it myself. Who cares about being higher up? The only time you need to be up the top is when it comes down to training scores.

"Tomorrow", Brutus boomed to get our attention. "You will be taken down to re-make. They will do things to you, that you are going to absolutely hate. Tributes in the past have tried to reject them, and needless to say, they are dead. The prep-team, and your stylists are always on your side. They want to see you win. They are always rooting for you, which means they will never purposely try and damper your image. Trust them, and you will be amazing".

I raised my eyebrow. "How can you say that?... Last years District One were put in bright pink clothes?"... I laughed.

Brutus frowned. "And that particular colour was a huge fashion range in the capitol that year. So those two tributes were hot favourites that year. Fashion plays a very important role in the capitol, which means it also plays a crucial role to you. If people do not like what your dressed in, it very could well hurt your sponsorship.

"Why can't we have our re-make now... why are you making us wait?", Marc asked clearly already bored and wanting to get started with this years game".

Lyme, who obviously realised what he was getting at answered. "I know it's always boring for the in-liner districts. But unfortunately we are not allowed to start until all districts have arrived in the capitol, districts 9-12 do not arrive until early tomorrow morning, with district 12 being the last to arrive around 9.45... but don't worry, we do have the reapings to look forward too later tonight".

"Well my part is done... I am going for dinner", answered Ravio is a bored voice. "I will be back for the reaping tonight. Now, victors, as you know you are free to roam the capitol at your leisure. Go out, have fun. But you too tributes, you are not permitted to leave the training centre. You have your own rooms and bathrooms, which have been labelled up for you. If you wish to be alone go there". He instructed, before turning his back on us and walking out.

"You think he is bad", laughed Brutus, "You should have known our previous escort Lucius. I was so happy when he retired".

Lyme smiled. "Did you both shower on the train?".

Marc nodded and went into some huge explanation about how fun it was too play with all the nozzles and different things you could use and do in there, which I found hilarious considering we have one temperature in district 2, which is luke warm, and one basic value price bar of soap".

"I would suggest, Enobaria, that you should take use of your shower this afternoon before the reaping, theres not much else to do, so you might as well have fun and indulge yourself.

* * *

**Authors note: There seems to be a slight issue with the fanfiction upload, as I have had to re-submit this chapter. Sorry for any one that tried to read this chapter, to find a copy and paste edit code html thing, with only 25 words. It will teach me to double check my uploads in future. Hope I haven't lost any followers through this slight glitch. Happy reading, and don't forget to review. **


	3. Recaps Parade

**Reaping Recaps**

I could see what Marc meant when he spoke highly of the different gadgets the capitol had to offer, it was quite amazing, but half of me felt a little sick that the capitol had so much, yet us in District two, who are supposed to be great friends with the capitol had so little. I couldn't help but smile however, after stepping out feeling so refreshed as I put a towel around my toned body.

Once dressed in once again new capitol clothes, which I have changed for the second time today, I headed down and noticed that Avoxes were once again laying out some food.

"Did you enjoy your shower", Lyme said emerging from the shadows making me jump.

"Yes. Refreshing", I joked hoping she didn't see my shock.

Lyme smiled vindictively. "You know, it won't look good if a district two tribute jumps so easily in the arena".

I scowled. "I shall be on guard in the arena. Right now however, I am chilled. I assure you, if anyone does that in the arena, I won't be jumping with fright, but rather in skill, as I rip there throats out".

Lyme shuddered as she contemplated that thought. "Yes", she merely responded.

….

The reaping soon started and we all sat down on the sofa, with capitol snack food in front of me. I couldn't get over how taste a Ham and Egg sandwich with some odd white sauce was so tasty, I had never tasted something so strange, but delicious in my life.

First up, obviously was district one, who typically gave us two most beautiful blonde volunteer tributes who both seemed confident and strong, not as strong as us, but of course should not be underestimated, they do naturally have a winning streak in them. Male was called Grand and the Female Sparkle.

I rolled my eyes at the names, so typical of One to have such lame ass names to fit their district.

Next was us. I watched as Marc took to the stage, looking admirable and strong. I saw Marc grin to himself as he watched, and I could tell he was feeling pride in himself. Then I watched as Lucia was called and I volunteered to take her place, and the controversy it caused. It wasn't forgotten as the commentators went on to say that a younger tribute has never volunteered for an older tribute before and wonders if that has knocked this years chances for District two. I huff loudly, which only caused Brutus to laugh loudly.

"Forget the commenters, they don't know nothing' yet".

Next was District three, who typically produced two scrawny nerdy looking tributes, both with glasses, both from the 15 year old section. I didn't catch there names, mainly because I couldn't care, they are both bloodbath cases anyway.

I gave more attention district four. The female took no time to volunteer as she took to the stage, a broad ginger girl, who had some deadly smile, called Valeri and the guy was not a volunteer, only 15 years old, but still seemingly eager called Flin.

"Do you think he is a career?", Marc asked bluntly, talking directly to me. Annoyingly enough Lyme answered for me.

"Maybe. He seems strong, definitely should not be underestimated. But still no volunteering? In district four they don't have a chosen tribute. Most of them train just in case. Not many Fours genuinely want to be in the games. Most put on a performance".

I found this quite surprising, I always imagined that careers all had the same mindset.

Both districts 5-6 produced average tributes, while district 7 gave us a female in a wheelchair called Yvonne. However the male looked notable. I didn't catch his name, but I put it in my mind to keep an eye on him during training.

The district eight girl was particularly good looking, with quite large breasts for a girl of only sixteen. The rest again, were nothing notable, with district twelve giving us two thirteen year olds.

Marc shrugged. "Well thats disappointing", he slouched.

I raised my eyebrow. "How so?".

"I wanted some competition... it won't take much to take down this lot".

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be daft. These districts have a few victors. They managed to win, so some of these could too. You don't have to have trained to have some kind of secret skill. Look at the girl from Nine. She won by having an excellent aim with a slingshot. Got them straight in the eye every time".

Marc rolled his eyes, but didn't comment further.

**Parade**

The next morning come quickly, after a good night sleep in a very comfortable bed. I got up feeling relaxed and refreshed, and was told to shower for the prep team.

"Those preppies are awfully rude when it comes to the tributes... my one told me I was one of the ugliest he has ever had to deal with"...Brutus laughed pushing me forcefully into the bathroom. I showered and put some of the capitol provided clothes.  
I met Marc in the lounge, and he looked concerned as we headed down for prep.

"Ravio just told me that Twelve have only just arrived. Can you imagine, most of the day and the whole night on the train. Must be boring".

I shrugged. "More boring then spending the night in the training centre?".

He raised his eyebrow questioningly at me, but didn't vocal his distaste from my answer.

I was shown the door with District Two Female written on it. I went in and sat down on the sofa provided, taking in my surroundings. There was a hospital looking bed, a make up table, and a bathtub. Something tells me this is going to be very uncomfortable for me.

Two women entered, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. One had bright gold hair and four eyes, two which had been tattooed on next to her original, all four of them sporting the same awfully blinding orange eye shadow, and the other had shaved half of her head, and the other side was multicoloured.

"Hello", they both greeted me.

I smirked at them. "Here to make me look pretty then?".

They gave each other appraising looks. "we will certainly try. But seeing that you're from district two, it is a challenge".

I rolled my eyes as I thought back to what Brutus told me. "Let me get this across now. I am not going for the brute from district two. I want to be pretty. I want to be seductive. But the story will go, I might be a pretty thing, but mess with me, and I will rip you to pieces".

Both of my prep assistants mouth dropped, and they looked excitedly to each other.

"We can only guess that you are excited for this years Annual Hunger Games Enobaria?".

A smile formed on my lips. "Shall we get started?".

"Yes", The multi coloured hair girl squealed. By the way. I am Imi and this is Parvati, pointing out her golden friend.

I was told to take off my clothes and settle on the bed. I did as I was instructed, and they started tugging at my body.

"Enobaria", Parvati called. "I am going to give you an apple to bite down on... we are going to be waxing all of your body hair, and there is quite a bit of it, so this will be quite painful".

Jamming an apple into my mouth, she wasted no time in adding the waxing straps. She yanked it back quickly, but not quickly enough for the procedure to be painless. I bit down hard, and the apple, which was given for support managed to split under the force of my front teeth", sending sharps of apple flying.

Parvati, clearly taken aback by what has happened, she smiled through her shock. "well maybe a sock instead", turning her back and grabbing some out of the bag.

I turned my nose up disgusted. "Those are clean right".

Parvati huffed. "Yes, we are not dirty here in the capitol thank you", stuffing it into my mouth, before I could complain any further.

I was finally finished with prep when I was introduced to my stylist. A man under the name of Antonio. Parvati squealed about how he is one of the most highly successful and famous designers in whole of Panem. I couldn't see how, because Panem includes the districts, and I had never heard of him.

"Welcome", he greeted me with a handshake. I took it and crushed his hand in my grip, which he did well to conceal his frustration and pain from his colleagues.

"District two is the most famous of districts, which is why I return each and every year. I have dressed more then half of the district victors", he said with a smirk. "Normally, a stylist would dress said victor for years after, but I cannot do so, being that there are so many of you from district two".

I rolled my eyes. I just cannot deal with this smugness.

"District two. STRONG", he roared, trying to emphize the strong in his speech. "No doubt you will be dressed in armer".

I laughed causing his to look at me in somewhat disgust and confusion. "What may I ask, is so amusing?".

"I smirked. No. No I am not going to be dressed in armer. I wish to be made pretty. I have an angle I am playing, and will need you to help me with it".

He looked at me thoughtfully. "That is not yours to decide", he shrugged simply.

"Let me put it this way. Incorporate your 'armer' if you have to... but I expect to be in some kind of pretty dress, that shows of my figure, I am pretty, and I am strong, and I wish to use that to my advantage. Now, you can either do as I say, or deal with the reprocussions of having a tribute missing from the tribute parade".

"Missing?", he hissed. "What on earth are you saying".

I huff loudly. "Are you fucking kidding. I mean, that I will not be attending the parade if you do not dress me the way I wish. I doubt the capitol citizens will be very amused with my non attendance. And I will not hesitate to make it clear to has to why I wasn't there at the interveiw. I will let the WHOLE of panem know, how incompetent you are of a stylist you are that you couldn't make me a fitting and comfortable dress. Which would, I imagine be the end of your career".

Antonio gulped. "Yes. Quite. My career".

Antonio whipped out some kind of device with buttons and talked rapidly into it.

"okay, sweetheart", he smiled when he was done. "I have just spoken to my assistant and she is bringing the perfect gown. I will be modifying it slightly to add the warrior girl aspect that District Two do so well, but I just know you will look fabulous.

An hour later I was dressed and fitted, and meeting with Marc next to our carridge. Marc was typically the knight, with a full body armer on, with a helmet in his hands, which had strict instructions to hold, not wear.

The district one team in front of me looked beautiful as usual, but the boy looked a bit ridiculous in his purple silk outfit, and a feather in his hair.

District three looked a disaster, with lightbulbs placed all over their bodys and, what I can only say, was a thinking cap on.

District four, were mer-people which was quite interesting, but they looked extremely uncomfortable being half naked, the female noticeably having no bra on.

I didn't get to see the rest, but I am sure I will just get to see them tonight.

The parade took off, and people were screaming my name and shouting at me to notice them. I waved and gave them the satisfaction. I held my head high. The girl in front Sparkle was blowing kissing and screaming I love You, to ever man in sight. I didn't stoop to this level, I didn't need to do any of that riff raff to gain sponsors.

President Snow arrived in front of the whole capitol, as the tributes, and spoke about how much sacrifice matters to the future of Panem. And how our names will live forvever. Yeah right, what a load of shit.

He eyes lingered on me for a second before a smile reached his lips, and I couldn't help but think that I was his chosen favourite this year.

We were rushed back to the training centre where Lyme quickly found me and told me I had done fantastic and the prep team had done a surprising brilliant job with me. Antonio showed up a second later and told lyme not to sound too surprised

Lyme, thankfully rolled her eyes. "Bitch, please, You have done the same with with our tributes for years. It has never been your costumes that won us the games, it was our skill, and you know it. Now, why is Enobaria suddenly different".

I smirk smugly. "Because I told him I won't wear it, and won't show up to the parade unless he made me look decent".

Lyme gaped at me, before a small smile reached her lips. "I would advice you not to push your luck too much with the capitol Eno. Not until you are victor. Understand?"

I watched her curiously. "Because of the game makers and the role they play?", I asked quietly.

Lyme nodded. "Precisely".

We returned to our quarters where a scrumptious dinner was served up. Watching the parade back, it was easy to see the District Four were clear winners of the parade. But as Lyme had said earlier, costumes do not gain Victors, skill does, and I plan on killing them both.

The girl in the wheelchair was barely visible in her tree outfit on the chariot, which was met by mostly whispers, and speculation of a missing tribute, no doubt the stylists will be sacked. The busty girl from 8, wore a dress that very clearly showed off her only assets, not that it will do much good for her in the games, if anything it would only slow her down.

As for district twelve?... Well, it doesn't even look like they even had stylists this year.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to be continuing with this story, due to lack to interest, but with much argueing with myself, i decided that I started for a reason, and with the great curiousity, i hold for this character, I do not wish to let go. **

**If you are reading this, please know there will be a story development, and there is more then what meets the eye. **

**Please review**

**Bradley **


End file.
